ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Littlest Pet Shop Show episodes
This is the list for the American animated series, The Littlest Pet Shop Show. The series lasted for 6 seasons and 156 episodes. The show takes places after Littlest Pet Shop: San Andreas and before Littlest Pet Shop: Jurrasic World Episodes Season 1 The series started with the first season with the episode Blythe's Bad Morning and ended it's first season with The Velociraptor Plan #Blythe's Bad Morning - Blythe ends up being tired and sad at the same time in the series priemere. #Anger's Sandwich - Blythe and Mitzi takes guard of Anger's sandwich he got from Subway. #Minion Mayhem - Mitzi must watch over the minions while Gru is away. #Let It Snow - Blythe sees snow on a summer day. #Bingy-Bongy - Bing-Bong somehow becomes a baby and Blythe must revert him back to normal. #Jackson and The Downtown Watch-Pets - His band are upset after their latest single had bad reviews, leading to the possibility that he might disband the band, so Blythe must stop him from disbanding the band. #The Hot-Food Competition - Bing-Bong dares Blythe to enter Littlest Pet Shop's 3rd Hot Food Eating Contest where she takes down the contest's champion which is Anger. #Jackson The Engineer - While taking the break from the Downtown Watch-Pets, Jackson gets a week-job as a engineer, which is not easy as he thought it would be. #Fireman Phil - After Phil gets fired as a train driver, he becomes a fireman, but it is not easy and wants his train job back. #The Emotional Love - Blythe helps Sadness on confess her feelings to Fear. #Makin' Scents - Mitzi teaches Beatrice, Cookie, Jennifer and Harold Jr to create scents. #Country Skunk - Pepper's country cousin visits LPS, and he wrecks havoc by playing country music. #Mitzi's Got A Tank! - Mitzi buys a giant tank, but then the tank ends up wrecking havoc at LPS. #Dinosaur Mayhem - When Bubbha comes to LPS all hell-o breaks loose, so Blythe must save LPS with the he help of Nash and Ramsey #Blythe and The Minions - Blythe must help Bob with a birthday party for Kevin. #Jammin' Jackson - Blythe helps Jackson create his new song for The Downtown Watch-Pets. #"Train" of thought - Bing-Bong turns the old train he brought into a new train called "Train of Thought" #Battle Of The Bands - The Downtown Watch-Pets and Soul Pet Patches fight against each other in a singing duel. #Railroad Crossing Carnage - After the railroads gets destroyed by Josh, Bing-Bong must fix the rails. #Dinosaur Restaurant - When the Dinosaurs open a new restaurant, havoc breaks out #Dude, Where's My Poppa Henry? - Fear somehow revives Poppa Henry #Littlest Pet Shock - When lightning strikes downtown city power station, Blythe must fix it. #Blythe Gets Lost - A Teary eyed gets Blythe lost in a forest, so she must escape with a help of Forrest Woodbush. #McDonald's Mayhem - Blythe gets a summer job as a salesgirl at McDonalds, but it would not be easy as she thought it would be. #That Quaking Feeling - Blythe gets scared that the earthquake is coming. #The Velociraptor Plan (1-hour Season 1 finale) - Mitzi and Bing-Bong must join with the good Velociraptors to save Cookie's life from Bubbha, his gang and Gurkha. Season 2 #The Girl and The Speedy Boy - Collin the speedy boy finds his way to Littlest Pet Shop #Mitzi's Scent - Mitzi loses her ability to create scents. #The Teary Eyed and The Velociraptor - T.E Rey and Gurkha teams up to attack Blythe and the pets. #The Baby-business - Blythe, Fear, Kevin and Bing-Bong babysits Ginny Hue's 3 year old son. #Freight Train Phil - Phil teaches Mitzi the ropes of loading and piloting a loaded freight train. #Blythe and The Big Hero 6 - Blythe meets Baymax and the Big Hero 6. #Mitzi and the President - Mitzi must help the President of the United States fix Air Force One. #Fire Alarm Frenzy - Sunil accidentally sets off a fire alarm. #Sunil and Sanjay's Super Team - Sunil and Sanjay become super heroes web a evil blob goes to Downtown City, they must stop him with the help of his Super team. #Jackson vs Jason - Jackson faces against Jason. #Mitzi and the Teen Titans - The Teen Titans (in their TTG! designs) visits LPS. #The Sloth Pet-Sitter - Mitzi and Bing-Bong are tasked to pet sit a baby sloth #Blythe Has A... Beautiful Hair? - Blythe shoplifts several hair sprays, but due to her beautiful hair, she refused to return them. #Amtrak-ing it down - Mitzi and Kevin must locate a missing Amtrak train. #Gumball and The LPS Gang - The Wattersons takes a vacation to Downtown City and they meet Blythe, Mitzi and the pets. #Beautiful Blythe - Bing-Bong, Jackson, Russell and Fear falls in love with Blythe thanks to her new beautiful outfit. #Jackson and Phil - Jackson spends time with Phil after his owner drops him off. #Flash-y Factor - Mitzi must help flash solve a quick reflex problem. #Poor Mitzi - Mitzi is heartbroken after she was insulted by a group of bullies. #Mitzi's Sisters - Shoshanna, Sunrise, Sateen, and Silky L'Aroma visit LPS #Chocolate! Chocolate? - Anger accidentally feeds Russell, Blythe's #1 favorite pet, chocolate. #Pet-Sitter Stacie - Stacie and Mitzi must watch over LPS. #The StackTrain Factor - Anger mistakenly destroys the StackTrain. #Hotel Bubbha - Bubbha creates a new hotel, wreaking havoc #Chaos Emerald Mystery Part 1 - Sonic, Blythe And Mitzi must locate the chaos emeralds before Dr. Robotnik does. #Chaos Emerald Mystery Part 2 - Knuckles helps the heroes to get the emeralds. Season 3 #Time with the Apatosauruses - Arlo and his family visits LPS in the third season opener. #Lawyer L'Aroma - After Phil mistakenly disobeys a slow order at the railyard, Black purposely hurts himself and tries to get him arrested, so Silky must become a lawyer and save Phil. #In 1880s... Not! - An 1880s version of Blythe comes to the present Downtown City after being tired of no electricity. (1880s Blythe debuts/becomes a supporting character) #A Emotion Wedding - Sadness will ask Fear to marry him. #1880s Blythe's Nickname - The gang comes up with the nickname for 1880s Blythe. #Mitzi Quits? - After an incident, Mitzi leaves LPS. (Mitzi won't return till the season 3 finale) #Flash the Pet-Sitting Sloth - On Day 1 of No Mitzi, Flash pet-sits the pets while Blythe meets up it's a newly-married Fear and Sadness. #Jasmine Todd at LPS - Jasmine Todd visits LPS. #Flash And The Flash? - Flash meets DC Comic's The Flash #Anger Management - Anger starts doing anger management when he destroys the TV. #Sunrise and the Snake - #The Emotion Kid - Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Uncomirmed or scrapped episode The Death of Silky L'Aroma (Lost Creepypasta episode) - when Silky is struck and killed by Phil's train, the depths of hell come back from silky's body to haunt him. Trainman 486, can you add episodes if you have ideas? Thanks! Category:Episode list